vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson (Futhark Antiguo: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) fue el principal protagonista (y en ocasiones el antagonista/anti-héroe) de The Originals. Él también fue un ex personaje principal, antagonista/anti-héroe de The Vampire Diaries. Klaus era un Vampiro Original y un Hombre Lobo, convirtiéndolo en el Híbrido Original. El mas fuerte de su clase. Klaus era el hijo biológico de Ansel y Esther, hijastro de Mikael, sobrino de Dahlia, medio hermano menor materno de Freya, Finn, Elijah; medio hermano materno mayor de Kol, Rebekah y Henrik; y tío de un sobrino sin nombre. Klaus era también el padre de Hope Mikaelson, la hija que tuvo con Hayley Marshall-Kenner, al igual que era el padre adoptivo de Marcel Gerard, un niño huérfano y esclavo que él rescató. Y convirtió en un hombre fuerte, bueno, inteligente, y sobre todo leal. Klaus fue mencionado por primera vez en la temporada dos de en Rose, durante una conversación entre Stefan Salvatore y Rose. Rose le advierte a Stefan sobre los Vampiros Originales lo que lleva a Elena Gilbert a creer que Klaus era el vampiro más viejo de la historia. Elijah más tarde menciona que Klaus es solitario y confía en muy pocas personas, generalmente sólo en las de círculo íntimo. Y por esa razón fue el vampiro mas viejo de la historia, el cual nunca pudo ser derrotado. A veces la familia es la muerte. El amor es muerte. Por más de mil años, Klaus había intentado romper la maldición que habían puesto sobre él. El creó el mito de la maldición del sol y la luna con el fin de encontrar la piedra lunar y a una doppelgänger Petrova, ambos de los cuales eran necesarios para romper la maldición actual. Su objetivo era liberar su lado hombre lobo para poder engendrar su propia super especie de híbridos licántropo-vampiro. Y asi lograr ser el ser mas poderoso que haya pisado la tierra en todos los tiempos. En 1492, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de romper la maldición cuando conoció a Katerina Petrova, la última pieza necesaria para romper su maldición. Sin embargo, Katerina logró frustrar su plan de utilizarla en el sacrificio convirtiéndose en un vampiro. Por los 500 años siguientes, Klaus buscó la manera de romper la maldición sin la doppelgänger, forzando a generaciones de brujas a ayudarlo. Durante esta búsqueda Klaus persiguió a su familia y la neutralizó. También cazaba a Katherine, quien escapó de él llevándose consigo la piedra lunar. Sin embargo, él también se encontraba huyendo de su padrastro, Mikael, además de su familia, durante la década de 1920, Klaus formó un fuerte vínculo y una relación fraternal con Stefan. Años después conoció a Caroline Forbes, con quien tuvo una relación complicada de amor-odio, por parte de ella hacia Klaus, a pesar que los intentos del original por conquistarla no resultaron, el regresa a Nueva Orleans, donde luego de varios sucesos durante varios años, ambos se despiden definitivamente después de que ella fuera a recorrer el barrio francés junto a él, donde Klaus le hablo de Camille, luego de unas copas y una charla, se despiden luego de que ella lo besa en manera de despedida y se marcha de regreso a Mystic falls. En Nueva Orleans tenía una relación de padre e hijo con Marcel con quien trabajaba gobernando Nueva Orleans hasta que descubrió su traición al traer a Mikael a Nueva Orleans. Reanudaron su amistad cuando Marcel salva a su hija y, después de que Marcel lo tuviera prisionero por cinco años en los que pasó en compañía de las alucinaciones que tenía con Camille, mantienen una tregua al trabajar para derrotar a un nuevo enemigo. Klaus también cuidaba a Camille O'Connell, una camarera en Rosseau's, quien a pesar de ser una simple humana estuvo siempre a lado del híbrido, jamás se dejó de guiar por las apariencias y confío en el hasta el día de su muerte. En el último capítulo de la serie se pudo apreciar que claramente Camille fue su lado bueno, quien inspiró totalmente la bondad en el híbrido. Klaus a Camille el dia de su muerte. Camille murió sabiendo que Klaus tenia bondad en su corazón. Klaus era fundamentalmente un miembro de la Familia Mikaelson, y un miembro de una Familia de Hombres Lobo sin nombre. Él también estaba conectado a la Familia Labonair, una familia de la realeza de los hombres lobo a través de su hija, y era un miembro de la Manada Nordeste Atlántico al igual que de una Familia de Brujas sin nombre. Klaus fue conocido de muchas manera. Muy pocas personas conocían su lado bueno. Pero Rebekah, Elijah, Hope, Hayley, y otras personas si lo veían en especial Camille. Ella murió sabiendo que Klaus era una buena persona aunque no permitía que otras personas lo vieran. Klaus era fuerte y feroz, pero a la misma vez era leal y honesto . Dio por su familia todo lo que tenia incluyendo su vida. Pre-Historia |-|Vida Humana= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo con Elijah, Klaus había perdido mucha de su humanidad, ocultando su soledad con crueldad y enojo. |-|1492= Inglaterra Klaus fue un noble inglés durante finales del Siglo 15 cuando conoció a Katerina Petrova, la segunda doppelgänger cuya aparición estaba esperando desde hacía 500 años. Planeaba utilizarla en el ritual así que tenía que mantenerla entretenida hasta la luna llena, ella pudo descubrir el plan antes y pudo escapar, llevándose la piedra lunar con ella. Cuando huyó, encontró a una vampiresa llamada Rose, a quien engaño para que la convirtiera en vampiro, esto arruinó completamente el plan de Klaus para utilizar para romper la maldición. Después de que Katerina se convirtiera, Klaus asumió que la línea de su familia había acabado con ella y que su oportunidad de romper la maldición se había esfumado para siempre. Como venganza Klaus viajó a Bulgaria y asesinó a toda la familia de Katerina. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Fue mencionado por en Save My Soul que los hermanos Mikaelson residían en Copenhague en los años 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, España En 1702, la violencia de Kol en España llamó mucho la atención y atrajo a Mikael, directamente a la familia, quemando la ciudad en su despertar. Mientras las llamas se acercaban, Mikael decapitó al caballo de Klaus, Theo. Elijah y Klaus buscaron a Kol mientras Rebekah llevó al neutralizado Finn a bordo del barco para huir de Europa. Lo encontraron en una taberna donde bebía y se alimentaba de seres humanos sin cuidado. A pesar de las advertencias de la llegada de Mikael, él se negaba a huir. Cuando Klaus y Elijah insistieron, Kol intentó resistirse pero fue sometido por Elijah mientras Klaus sacaba una daga de ceniza de roble blanco y neutralizó exitosamente a Kol. Nueva Orleans |-|Siglo 18= 1700's |-|1800's= En algún momento de este siglo, Klaus se encontró con Rayna Cruz después de que ella regresara a Nueva Orleans. Ella aterrorizó el Barrio Francés y mató a muchos de sus mejores hombres, el poder de la cazadora lo puso nervioso. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 Klaus estaba celoso porque Marcellus se estaba acercando más a Elijah que a él. Sintiéndose sólo, le quitó la daga a su hermano mejor Kol, despertándolo para que tuviera algo de diversión con él. Los dos felizmente empezaron a causar caos alrededor de Nueva Orleans, incluso masacrando a todos los vecinos por diversión. Cuando Klaus reveló que elegiría a Marcellus sobre Kol, Kol se enojó mucho y amenazó con convertir a Marcellus en un vampiro. Klaus al darse cuenta de que su hermano era demasiado salvaje como para poder controlarlo apuñaló a Kol de nuevo. |-|1835= 1835 |-|1887= 1887 |-|1914= 1914 |-|1918= 1918 |-|1919= The Originals Temporada 1 Klaus llega a Nueva Orleans gracias a una carta de Katherine, que menciona a una bruja que tiene información que a él le resultaria interesante. Esto desemboca en el descubriendo que Hayely, su rollo de una noche, se encuentra embarazada y a que su antiguo protegido: Gerard, es el rey de Nueva Orleans. Como en el pasado esa fue su ciudad, esta decidido a retomarla, lo que hace que arrastre a sus dos hermanos a esa nueva lucha, mientras protege a Hayley, debido a que las brujas quieren a su hija nonata muerta, ya que traería la perdición de todas las brujas. Temporada 2 Con Hope ya nacida, y fuera del control de las brujas quienes se revelaron y lucharon en su contra, con los hombres lobos al mando y un antiguo enemigo cerca. Klaus se prepará para desatar su furia, y una vez conseguida, descubre que ambos padres estan de regreso. Esther busca que él vuelva a ser humano, y también cree erroneamente que su hija esta muerta. Descubre que Dalhia, su tia, vendrá a por su hija debido a que fue un antiguo pacto entre su madre y ella. Él termina uniendose a ella para poder eliminar a Hayley y Jackson quienes planean llevar a su hija lejos (convirtiendolos en lobo permanentemente, con la maldición), para luego eliminarla con la ayuda de sus hermanos y Freya, la hermana que creyó muerta. Esto lleva a que Elijah nunca le perdone por traicionar a Hayley y matar a su novia Gia. Temporada 3 Klaus esta viviendo en paz con su hija, hasta que un antiguo amigo viene de regreso, con la noticia de que existe una profecia que dice que él va a morir por culpa de las dos otras lineas (Tristan, Aurora- Elijah, Rebekah). Mientras que él intenta solucionar las cosas con Hayley, cuando ella vuelve a ser humana, y se lleva a su hija a vivir en frente de él, e intenta hacer las paces con Elijah. En flashbacks, vemos sus comienzos como un vampiro, se ve que él no era tan sádico, permitiendole vivir a Lucian, y preocupandose con él. Comienza un rollo romántico con Aurora, pero es descubierto por Lucien quien tenia sentimientos por ella, Klaus por error termina convirtiendolo. Relaciones Familia Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah y Niklaus son bastante cercanos, en el pasado ella incluso estuvó dispuesta a matar a su padre debido a los maltratos a los que le hacia sufrir Niklaus. Durante una temporada, Rebekah sintió resentimiento hacia su hermano debido a que no le permitia ser feliz, y planeo en su contra, para luego arrepentirse. Ella ha sido siempre incondicional a su lado, y Klaus, al darse cuenta de ello, decide darle su libertad, y la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah es el único que cree que Klaus aun merece ser salvado, siendo muy opuesto a él, es quien mantiene a Klaus con una especie de correa moral, dejandolo ser salvaje, pero no extralimitarse. Klaus lo considera la persona más cercana a él, y luego de la temporada 2, ambos hermanos estan bastante distanciados, con Klaus intentando ganar su perdon de regreso. Hasta que finalmente consigue el perdón de su más querido y cercano familiar, su hermano. Hope Mikaelson Hope es la hija de Klaus, y el ser al que sin duda él más quiere. Esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla, y sabe que la mejor oportunidad para ella es estar a su lado. El amor de Klaus a Hope no tiene límites (unconditional love). Freya Mikaelson Klaus no tuvo demasiada relación con Freya cuando eran pequeños, ahora que ha regresado él comienza mostrandose demasiado desconfiado de ella, no considerandola realmente parte de la familia. En la temporada 3, se ve un acercamiento entre ambos, aunque él sigue tratandola distante, se ve que se preocupa un poco por ella. Kol Mikaelson Kol es quien más se acerca a la verdadera personalidad de Klaus, él y Klaus mantienen varios desacuerdos, saben divertirse juntos. Klaus se ve triste por su muerte cuando fallece en la temporada 2, y jura traerlo de regreso. Hayley Marshall Hayley y Klaus luego de unas copas, comparten un momento íntimo en el que concebieron a Hope, a pesar de que al comienzo no tienen una buena relación, ambos comienzan a luchar el uno por el otro para poder darle la familia que ellos no tuvieron a su hija, Hayley compartia un vínculo fuerte con Klaus ya que ambos tenían mucho parecido en varios aspectos, a pesar que se mantuvieron alejados por mucho tiempo, Hayley no se dio por vencida y creyó en él y que sabía que sin duda no podía pedir mejor padre para su pequeña hija. Pasaron de enemigos a una notable química y cariño que se tenían, una relación fuerte. Camille O'Connell Camille y Klaus tienen una relación similar a la de el con Caroline. Ella . El la manipula para que le de informacion sobre Marcel. Camille y el tienen un acercamiento en un bar, pero el se va antes de más, debido. A lo largo de la temporada 3, Klaus comienza a manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Camille, donde comienzan una relación, Elijah sabía que su hermano se había enamorado de la valiente camarera, tal y como Klaus se lo dijo en el momento que comparten un momento de charla sobre el arte. Al morir Camille, Klaus se encuentra en devastación por haber perdido a la mujer que creyó en el desde el primer momento con tan solo ser una humana, mientras él se metió en la mente de Camille durante su muerte, el le demuestra que recuerda cada momento vivido con ella y ahí es donde realmente acepta abiertamente con ella que la ama. Camille es el alma buena en Klaus, durante su agonía durante su encierro no hubo momento en el que no pensara en Camille y alucinara con ella, tal y como en el último capítulo donde vuelve a verla como su parte buena ale tan solo a que escuché su corazón y que no hiciera caso a Mikael. You inspired goodnes in me - Klaus a Camille Aurora de Martel Aurora fue un antiguo romance de Klaus, de la época en la que él recien convivia con su lado vampiro. Ambos mantuvieron un romance secreto por Lucian (el amigo de Klaus) y Tristan (el hermano de Aurora).Aurora se convirtió en vampiro y Klaus le pidio que se fuera con el y su familia, pero ella le rompió el corazón.Ella había sido obligada por Elijah cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su madre. Otras relaciones Enemigos *Elena Gilbert-Enemiga *Damon Salvatore-Enemigo *Lucian Castle - Enemigo *Davina Claire *Tristán de Martel *The Hollow *Bonnie Bennett Amigos *Elijah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore *Marcellus Físico Klaus es un hombre muy,pero muy atractivo. Su altura es de un metro ochenta aproximadamente (1'80). Klaus posee cabello rubio oscuro encrespado y los ojos de color azul oscuro que contrasta con su piel blanco perla. Su apariencia física es la de en torno a un hombre de 19-21 años de edad, a pesar de tener más de 1000 años. Al ser un vampiro y un guerrero (siglo 10), está bien construido. Klaus posee una cara delicada y sin embargo masculina, posiblemente debido al hecho de que una vez fue un noble en el siglo 15. Estilo de la ropa de Klaus es, por lo general visto con camisas, pantalones y chaquetas bastante informal, aunque también se le puede ver usando un traje más clásico y refinado, si la situación lo requiere (por ejemplo: el ritual de la piedra de luna; la bola original lanzada por Esther). Él usa accesorios como pulseras o collares de cuero, como se ve en algunas escenas al comienzo de la temporada 3. Poderes y Habilidades Como Híbrido Original, Klaus es el original mas poderoso solo superado por su padrastro. Su lado del hombre lobo le ha dado poderes y ventajas adicionales que sus hermanos no poseen, haciéndole uno de los seres inmortales más poderosos en todo el universo de TVD/TO. Aunque es más fuerte que su medio hermano materno debido a su herencia de hombre lobo, algunos de sus hermanos han demostrado estar dispuestos a luchar con él sin miedo, como Elijah el cual es capaz de hacerlo en términos casi iguales, el parece no tener ninguna dificultad tratando de comenzar y terminar peleas con Klaus, por lo general teniendo la ventaja sobre Klaus mismo durante un corto período de tiempo; Antes de que este último vuelva las tablas a su hermano gracias a su herencia lobuna. El padrastro de Klaus se destacó por haberle superado a el y a todos sus hijos sin mucha dificultad y Klaus al principio le temió mucho; Empeoró mucho mas porque Mikael tenia en su poder la Estaca de Roble Blanco. Los poderes de Klaus mejoran con el consumo de sangre humana, asumiendo su forma de hombre lobo o utilizando sus mejoras licantropas y la luna llena. En Live and Let Die, se muestra que Mikael era bastante más fuerte que Klaus, y eso que el aun seguía afectado por el veneno de hombre lobo y la Daga de Papa Tunde, por lo tanto, ni siquiera usando todas sus fuerzas demostró ser superior a su hijo adoptivo. Al morir Mikael, Klaus era en ese entonces el ser más fuerte físicamente, sin embargo, después de que Lucien y Marcel tomaran el suero y se convirtiesen en las Bestias, lo superaron en poder aunque debe notarse que Klaus muestra mas resistencia peleando contra Marcel que contra Lucien ya que su hijo adoptivo era muchos siglos mas joven que lucien antes de transformarse. Klaus actualmente sigue siendo el segundo más fuerte. Antes de que Klaus se convirtiera en un vampiro original y mas tarde en el híbrido original, él era un espadachín bastante hábil, aunque rara vez usa una espada, debido a que gracias a todos sus poderes sobrenaturales no le hacen falta. Klaus ha demostrado ser un luchador experto incluso cuando está desarmado; Cuando el ejército de Marcel lo tomó, a pesar de estar abrumado para empezar, fue capaz de luchar contra ellos, casi uniformemente y asesino a la mayoría de ellos, a través de sus habilidades de combate y sus poderes de híbrido original. En esa única pelea, mató a unos veinticuatro vampiros no- originales solos, mostrando aún más sus habilidades como combatiente. Klaus es mucho menos tranquilo, compuesto y estratégico en la batalla que su hermano Elijah, pero tiene una mente mejor para llegar a planes a largo plazo y planes secretos por seguridad, casi siempre esta a un paso por delante de sus enemigos. Debido a su larga vida, Klaus ha visto y ha participado en innumerables batallas y es un muy experimentado luchador. En Fire with Fire, Klaus fue capaz de asesinar a seis hombres lobo evolucionados sin ninguna dificultad, cuando se enfrentó a Hayley y Jackson tuvo cierta dificultad para luchar con ellos dos a la vez pero al final consiguió la ventaja y los domino y derroto. Aparte de sus poderes sobrenaturales, el mayor activo de Klaus es su agudo intelecto. Su inclinación por las estrategias y la formación de contingencias con antelación, a pesar de que la inclinación de Elijah por las estrategias y la formación de contingencias supera a la suya, Klaus ha superado a su hermano en más de una ocasión, Klaus es capaz de descubrir una gran cantidad de cosas de cualquiera que se presente ante el. Por ejemplo; después de sólo unas pocas observaciones, pudo deducir que Hope sería sacrificada en el cementerio porque era donde se llevaba a cabo la cosecha y los sacrificios, así como la ubicación del lugar de entierro de las brujas y brujos ancestrales. Para deducir que su madre poseía a Cassie, también se le ocurrió un plan. Tambien ideo otro plan para que pareciera que se ha habia vuelto contra sus medio-hermanos maternos y Hayley, después de que Elijah lo apuñalara y después de que Hayley trató de llevarse a su hija, para ganar la confianza de Dahlia para derrotarla. Según Dahlia, Klaus es posiblemente el más inteligente de sus medio-hermanos maternos con Elijah ocasionalmente rivalizando y superandole en muchas ocasiones. Debilidades Klaus tiene pocas debilidades como la estaca de roble blanco y la mordida de Marcel Gerard. Pero la mayor de todas es el amor, su hija. Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Flashback/primera aparición moderna en su cuerpo original) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (como ilusión de Silas) *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''True Lies'' (mencionado) *''Monster's Ball'' (mencionado) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (mencionado) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (material de archivo) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (mencionado) *''Gone Girl'' (mencionado) Temporada 6 *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mencionado) Temporada 7 *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionado) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' }} The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone With Everyone'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Trivia Promocional 93a38eb25815b9e25a613032fba425b3.jpg c19ff775637728912a009f5bc6b505e4.jpg ee0eb8d0bc4f52e8b54db5043800d5cf.jpg Joseph-morgan-as-klaus-mikaelson-tvd-season-4.jpg joseph-morgan-the-originals-promo-shoot.jpg klaus-mikaelson.jpg Klaus-Mikaelson-klaus-34063367-650-932.png Klaus-Season-3-Promo-HQ-klaus-25038505-1498-2000.jpg tumblr_ntabkvzqpc1ttbb2io1_500.gif Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Protagonistas